Saving Emma
by keepmeinmind
Summary: As Emma, Neal, Hook, Regina, and Mr. Gold continue to search for Henry in Neverland Emma goes missing. Tensions between Hook and Neal run high and Regina and Mr. Gold escape from the group. What'll become of Emma and Henry? Will they find both of them or only one? *NOTE FIRST CHAPTER IS SHORT*
1. Kidnapped

"You little rat!" Emma spat at Pan has he tied her up to a huge tree. Emma continued to fight against the restraint holding her to the gigantic tree. "What do you need me to do to get out of here hmm?" Emma said sarcastically.

"Haha oh Emma it isn't as simple as that. See it's not what I need it's what I need. Your son has the heart of the true believer and you have no Idea how long I've been waiting for his heart." Pan said with a devilish smile spread across his childish face.

"You're never going to touch my son!" Emma screamed struggling to free herself from the vine that held her close to the tree.

Peter slowly walked up to Emma and got so close to her face their lips were almost touching. Peter looked into Emma's eyes so deeply she could feel the burning within him. "Now Emma all I need you to do is sit here and look pretty, attract that little son of yours back to you. It seemed to work back in Storybrooke."

Emma sat quietly and looked away from Pan before he could see the tear about to escape her eye. She couldn't lose Henry, especially to Pan. Emma watched as he walked away back into the dark forest where he and the lost boys would dance around the fire all night. She tried to think of every single way to escape but nothing worked, not even the magic Regina had taught her. Becoming frustrated Emma stopped and laid her head against the bark of the tree and thought and hoped that Neal, Hook, Regina, and Mr. Gold would find Henry before it was too late.


	2. The Shadow

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Sorry the first chapter was short I wanted it short and to the point on kind of what happened from no on chapters will be longer! Hope you like the story Idea so far!

**~A DAY AGO~**

Hook looked down as he walked beside Neal on their journey through Neverland in search for Emma's son Henry. Hook still couldn't get the memory out of his head of the passionate kiss Emma and him shared. It almost hurt him to know that Emma didn't feel the way he felt about her. Now that Neal was back in the picture there was no way that he would ever be able to win the heart of Emma. He shook his head and drank from his bottle of rum.

"So is this your way of getting over things?" Emma looked at hook as he took a swig.

Her comment made him jump a little because he wasn't aware how close she was to him all along, "Why milady that would be none of your business" Hook said sharply.

"Well It will be soon because the way you're going through that rum I'm going to have to drag your drunk ass around for the rest of the day," Emma said raising and eyebrow.

Hook shook his head and stumbled past Ms. Swan and got ahead of everyone in the group. Leading his own path now this was the only way to clear his mind and not receive any comments about his drinking. After a short while of walking Hook found a rock where he could sit down and relax a little. Looking at his hand where the bottle of rum was placed he lifted it to his lips and took another swig.

"HOOK!" Emma's voice screeched across the silent night.

Jumping abruptly from his drunken sleep Hook looked to where the sound came from to see Emma fighting with all there might to get Pan's shadow off Emma. Standing up as quickly as he possibly could and ran over to where Emma was.

"Help!" Emma yelled again.

By the time Hook got there Neal was already there trying to save Emma. Hook ran over to the other side of Emma and began to help fight against the shadow. "What happed?" Hook said sounding a little scared still pulling at the shadow.

"I don't know!" Emma said sounding weak, "Just get this thing off of me!"

"Emma, don't worry I've got you." Neal said looking into Emma's eyes.

Hook just looked away and tried to stop the shadow but as soon as Hook drew his sword the shadow dropped Emma and flew over to Hook. The dark figure with the yellow glowing eyes grabbed him by the back and began to pull out his shadow. Hook dropped his sword and started gasping for air.

"HOOK!" Emma screamed getting up from the ground and hobbling her way over to him. "Leave him alone!" She yelled at the shadow thrashing her arms at the deeming shadow. The shadow let go of Hook and let him fall to the ground lifeless. Without thinking Emma ran over to Hook laying face first on the ground and turned him around that way his face was out of the dirt. Anger raged through Emma and she turned around and held her sword to the shadows neck.

"What do you want?" Emma said in a dark voice.

All the shadow did was smile. The shadow lifted his hand and placed it around Emma's fragile neck. Emma felt her feet leave the ground and everything went black.


	3. Into the Jungle

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Sorry it has been so long! I have been extremely busy with school and all that jazz! Thank you guys for reading this fanfic! I honestly didn't think this would get a lot of reads but it did! So let me know how you like the story so far by leaving a review! Tell me what you like, don't like, improvements, what you're excited for, and like to see! It would mean a ton if you did so! Okay I'm done yammer boxing time for the story!

Hook opened his eyes slowly blinking away the haze that was deforming his vision. He slowly sat up to see everyone gathered around him, but something wasn't right. Everyone was staring at the ground with sadness wrapping around their face. He saw that Charming and Snow had returned from there time out in the woods searching for the lost boy. Hook slowly shook that out of his head, something wasn't right at all, something or someone was missing. He could feel it in his gut something awful had just happened but he just couldn't remember it. Slowly Hook stood up and checked his pockets for the two most important things his rum and compass Milah had given to him before the Crocodile killed her; everything was still in place in his pockets. Then it hit him, the events of last night came flooding back to his head. The shadow, Emma, she was gone. Pan's shadow had taken her right from his hands. All of these memories caused Hook to stumble back till his back was up against a tree, he slowly slid down the tree feeling absolutely helpless. It was like the event with Milah all over again, the one he cared most for gone.

"Hook are you okay?" Snow came jogging over to him.

"I...I...I…I," Was all Hook could choke out, "It's all my fault Emma is gone, Pans shadow should've just killed me."

"No, it's not your fault! If Snow said sounding sincere holding Hooks hand and giving it reassuring squeezes.

Hook just looked at the ground trying hard to think it wasn't his fault but he couldn't help but think it was his fault. "Hook, believe me it wasn't your fault." Snow said lifting Hooks head up so he was looking into her eyes.

"Uh I hate to break this up but if we want to get anywhere in finding Henry and Emma we should go." Neal said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Wait a minute, we have two people missing; and I am assuming Emma is back at Pan's place. I say we split into two groups, one go to Pan's to find Emma the other go find Henry. Neal, Hook, and I will go look for Emma. Snow, Regina, and Mr. Gold go find Henry." Charming said with seriousness in his tone.

"Where will we meet up if we find Henry or Emma?" Regina said crossing her arms.

"We will meet at the shore where Hook's boat is; meet back in a day's time to see where everyone is and how progress is going." Charming said looking at everyone.

"Okay, a day's time we will meet back. Please charming find our daughter." Snow said walking up to Charming and kissing him on the lips and parting leaving to go find Henry.

After hours of hiking through the rugged jungle it seemed that they would never reach Pan's area. Neal led the way to the hide away since he had been there before. Hook and Charming followed behind; along the way Charming looked over at hook and said "I'd like to thank you for trying to help Emma last night."

"It was nothing mate, just trying to help." Hook said looking up from the ground at Charming.

"But I'm going to tell you Hook, once we find Emma please don't try anything. And by anything I mean start getting all lovey dovey towards her, you hear me?" Charming said in a father like tone looking deep into Hooks eyes.

"Aye." Hook said looking back down as he could feel his heart shatter once again. What charming had said brought back the memories of the kiss him and Emma had shared not too long ago and how Emma said it was just a kiss nothing more. But to Hook it was more than a kiss, it was something more powerful than he had ever experienced. Something he never felt with Milah.

They continued to walk deeper and deeper into the jungle but came to a sudden halt when Neal held up his hand to stop them. "Wait here," Neal said as he wandered off on his own. Not too long after there was screaming of both a male and female. The female voice didn't sound familiar, high pitched, and sounded like a little girl almost.

"RUN!" Neal yelled back at Charming and Hook as he was racing from the underbrush with a little girl.

Hook and Charming took off taking small glances behind their back to see what was going on. Every little glance that they took the only saw was a dark figure racing behind them. After what felt like miles of running Hook tripped over a vine that was lying on the rugged floor of the Jungle. Everyone raced past him leaving him stranded on the ground with the black figure getting close and closer to him.

"Wait!" Hook yelled back at the group that was already ahead of him. No one responded and it was already too late for help. The black figure leaned over him looking at him. All the sudden the figure changed and looked exactly like Emma. Hook stood up and look in her eyes and squeaked out "Emma is it you?"  
She nodded and smiled jumping up into Hooks arms. Hook twirled her around like she was a princess. "Don't fall for it Hook!" Charming yelled back, "It's not Emma! It's Pan!" Charming stated as he ran over towards Hook. Then in a flash of a light Emma was gone and Pan stood in front of the group of Neal, Hook, Charming, and the little girl.

"Well well looks like you guys are on a mission, did I get in the way?" Pan said with a snarky tone in his voice.

"Well actually you did." Charming said as he pushed Hook away stepping in front of the sneaky boy. "Where is my daughter?"

"Oh you will never know. She is safely hidden, but perhaps not any more since one of you has taking something special from me." Pan said fiercely looking over and Neal and the little girl. "Emma will be safe if you hand Wendy over now."

"Baelfire please don't let me go! Please!" Wendy screeched holding on to him with all her might.

"But Wendy don't you like it here in Neverland? I have made all your wishes come true!" Pan said as he made his way over to Wendy looking into her eyes.

"No, you have made me your lost girl slave! I don't want to go back Peter!" Wendy said burying her face into Neal's side.

" Fine, be that way." Pan said walking away. "As for Emma, since Wendy decided to have a fit, you have two days to find her or she's dead along with the boy." He said as he walked away.


	4. Sweet Dreams

AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you guys so much for the reads, follows, and favorites it means a ton to me! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Emma awoke still tied to the tree with her wrists and body tied to the tree. After blinking her eyes a couple times she began to feel a burning and stinging sensation come from her wrists. They were rubbed raw from the rope that held them close together. In anger she began to fight against the restraints that held her close to the tree, with every little pull and tug her wrists would sting and every now and then she could feel a trickle of blood seep from the open wound. Wincing at every move Emma finally gave up and sighed. She looked up into the jungle sky and watched as every little sliver of light would seep through the little holes between the leaves. Closing her eyes she laid her head against the tree once again. She felt so helpless; there was nothing she could do to stop the evil of Pan. As soon as she was about to doze off once again she was disturbed by a familiar voice.

"Wake up." The voice of pan spoke. Emma just laid there with her eyes closed hoping that he would just leave her alone. "Wake up you bloody woman!" Pan shouted.

Slowly she fluttered her eyes open to see Pan kneeling in front of her. Emma rolled her eyes as she laid eyes on him, "Why should I? I'd rather sleep for the longest of time than play your little game. I am not a key to you getting my son!"

"Oh is that so? I was actually going to let you go I guess not anymore…" Pan said making a tsking noise with his tongue. "Why do you put up a struggle against a young boy like me?"

Emma ignored what had just said and looked off into the distance as if she wasn't paying attention. "You know Pan you will never find my son." As she slowly rolled her head and looked over at Pan.

"Oh but it's too late! I have your son and he is now a lost boy. See I convinced him that you didn't love him; after all you never wanted him in the first place. You Emma placed him up for adoption; you didn't even want to hold him! Now he is all mine, a lost boy, and I will have his heart and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Pan said getting closer and closer to Emma's face with that evil grin plastered on his face.

"I love my son!" Emma yelled back as Pan disappeared into the Jungle. "I love him…" Emma whispered trying to control the tears escaping her eyes. She just sat there in anger and sadness. How could Henry believe that? How could he fall for Pan's games? She felt her heart slowly crumble away.

Later on that evening Emma was confronted by a group of the Lost Boys. They came and untied her from the tree and shoved her into a tiny bamboo cage. As soon as she was in the cage she was able to get rope off her wrists. She crawled to the corner of the cage and held her tender wrists. They were all red and inflamed. They boys began to harshly take the cage far off into the jungle. The way there was a long way she lost track where she was after a while. About 30 minutes after being jostled around the Lost Boys finally placed her down. Crawling towards the middle of the cage a lost boy came up to her and dropped a sack and some water into the cage, "A present from Pan." The boy said with a strange grin spread across his face.

Emma grabbed the water and chugged it all and felt it quench her dry throat. Once she finished chugging nearly all the water she turned towards the bag, it was full of fruit. She could feel her mouth water at the sight of it. Emma had been so hungry she couldn't see anything wrong with the fruit. Emma grabbed at an apple. She closed her eyes and took a giant bite of the sweet apple. Her taste buds began to get an over flow of sweetness as she bit into the apple. But all too suddenly it came to an abrupt stop. A burning bitter sensation filled her mouth but before she could spit it out she was gone. As if in slow motion she dropped the apple, slowly fell backwards till she was lying on her back, and everything was black.


End file.
